Aggression and violence are disproportionately represented in black communities. The literature review and preliminary findings suggest that experiences in the family and household are critically important for understanding violence. A critical area of scientific importance has not been systematically studied: The social processes by which violence occurs within crack- and drug-involved black families or kin networks and how household organization supports the transmission of violence across generations. This research will focus upon the households of crack abusers and sellers: 1. To describe and document how crack dealers, sellers, or abusers recall the role of aggression and violence in their families of orientation, and how such experiences may contribute to or retard violent and aggressive behavior in their lives. 2. To document the role of the family/kin network of crack sellers/abusers in the transmission of aggressive and violent behavior, and involvements in drug participation, to children. 3. To analyze how aggression and violence found in black family and kin networks is perceived/conceptualized and how these perceptions fit within the larger socio-cultural historical and economic context. The major hypothesis of the proposed study is that aggression and violence by adults in the households of crack abusers/sellers is organized according to the values, conduct norms, patterned behaviors, of the subculture of violence--which has been substantially influenced by the crack business. Moreover, children being raised in such households are likely to be seriously neglected emotionally, have no conventional role models, experience extensive modeling of aggression and violence by adults. and have a high likelihood of being treated aggressively and actually abused in their households. During grant years 1-3, intensive ethnographic research will be conducted. In-depth observations and interviews will be gathered from 10 households with complex family structures and kin networks. Households will be selected from 2 major family types: "Quasi-Nuclear" and "Single Parent/Extended." Under each family type four specific categories of focal subjects will be selected: "Dealer," "Seller," "Nonselling Abuser," and "Nondrug User." A key kinsperson and other family member will also be selected. These 10 households will be intensively studied via direct ethnographic observations (generating extensive field notes), in-depth qualitative interviews, and violent event interviews during each of three years. Extensive analyses will address several important hypotheses, and suggest improved policies for intervening in the cycle of aggression and violence within drug-involved households.